


I Watched It Begin Again

by hecacs



Series: to all the boys I couldn't keep [3]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confession, M/M, jinmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecacs/pseuds/hecacs
Summary: The third out of 6, this is for you: Park Jimin.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Series: to all the boys I couldn't keep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180271
Kudos: 6





	I Watched It Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Taylor Swift's Begin Again

I was quiet. Minding my own business while reading the newspaper as I took quick sip of my coffee when I noticed two separate tables; one had a man that was distracted staring at the other who was busy writing and reading from the books and journals scattered. I watched quietly as the scene unfolded before me with the distracted man who stood up and made his way towards the other who was focused, introducing himself and sitting in the extra seat left. I could see the focused man be careful with his looks and his actions and his words, trying to assess the man that took his attention away but the tense in his shoulders faded away as they melted into a hearty conversation, hearts beating as one and at that moment, I saw something happen once more at the same time, same moment and same place. I held the cup in my hands and stared at the window, wondering what sign the world was giving that I would see it happen all over again before my very eyes.

That used to be us, Jimin. In the same café, I was minding my own business reading about Charles Dickens when you took the empty seat beside me and I spoke with no interest, "I am not interested in whatever you're selling, dear." And you laughed. Yes, do you remember? That tinkling laugh and I put my book down to see the most cheerful and handsome man I've ever met wearing the most simplest clothes though we are both foreigners in a city where we dress to impress. You explain that you aren't trying to sell anything and was merely there to hold up a conversation with the most intimidating person in the café. I get it quite a lot but your straightforward words caught me off guard and I had to take a look at you, closely to see if you were lying but you weren't. By the time that conversation ended, it was almost night and I had left that place with a new number in my contacts and a smile on my face.

Jimin, I'm not here to recall how much I loved meeting you and how the next few days seemed to go on so beautifully like an adventure I could never get tired reliving because I am sure that you already know all about it. I'm here to say that I just wish you could see how everything seems to work out for others the things we did. People still ask me why we separated and I have to take a few moments to wonder why. We weren't powerful enough to break one another but we weren't enough to complete each other too. You know that kind of love where you part ways but the love never fades? The spark never dies; it falters every now and then but it never goes away, just a small flicker of light that does not cease to exist. I guess I still love you but knowing that what didn't work out for us will work out for others is already a change I'm so grateful to see.\

I watched how our beginning became somebody else's too and how our ending became a second chapter for theirs. I saw it begin again and I hope one day, I'll be able to hear your voice again. The one I long to hear that will say,

_"Here I am. I'm home."_

But if I don't, know that with all of my heart that I have never and won't ever regret choosing you for all the days you and I were one.


End file.
